La vérité en face
by Resha Tsubaki
Summary: Lorsque Shizuka perd l'usage de sa voix, Jônôchi est prêt à tout pour l'aider. Mais que s'est-il réellement passé ?


**L'autre jour, j'ai désespérément cherché le deuxième film en version sous-titrée. Vous savez quoi ? Elle est introuvable. Alors finalement je l'ai regardé en russe. OH MON DIEU LES VOIX ! La voix surgrave d'Atem ! J'en ai encore des frissons. Seul Mokuba a une voix mignonne, comme dans la version originale. Vous pouvez trouver le film sur rutube, si vous voulez voir à quoi ça ressemble**

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh! ne m'appartient pas.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail – Past Story<strong>

* * *

><p>Le soleil déclinait progressivement, laissant place à la nuit impatiente de régner sur cette partie du monde, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures à peine. Sortant des bureaux, les gens se bousculaient sur les trottoirs, se serraient dans les transports en commun, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : rentrer chez eux.<p>

Une silhouette avançait lentement, en titubant plus précisément. Nul ne lui prêtait attention, trop focalisé sur leur objectif. Elle marchait, tel un mort-vivant, ignorant le monde autour d'elle, les personnes qui manquaient de la bousculer dans leur lancée. Son esprit s'était arrêté sur une seule image, une seule pensée qu'elle ne parvenait pas à chasser. Elle ne réussissait même plus à réfléchir, ce qui était bien le cadet de ses soucis à ce moment précis.

Instinctivement, Shizuka marchait jusque chez elle. Ses yeux écarquillés et vides paraissaient regarder tout droit, alors qu'ils ne fixaient rien en particulier. Cette vue qu'elle avait failli perdre ne lui servait presque à rien à cet instant-ci, son inconscient l'utilisait afin de se diriger. Elle restait insensible au monde extérieur, trop plongée dans son monde intérieur où nul ne pouvait avoir accès. Pourtant, une personne s'y était introduite, et par la force.

À présent, cet être était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser. Il ne quittait plus sa tête. Sa vision la hantait. Elle voulait tout simplement oublier ce qui venait de se produire, ne plus y penser, faire comme si rien ne s'était produit. Comme si tout était comme avant. Mais c'était impossible, et elle le savait, quand bien même elle tentait de l'ignorer.

À ce moment-là, elle n'avait pu que s'enfuir. Cela avait été son seul objectif, son esprit lui avait crié de courir le plus loin possible. Pourtant, il en avait déjà trop vu et ne s'en était pas sorti indemne. Il ne lui répondait plus, elle ne pensait absolument plus à rien. Sauf à ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Shizuka était bien trop choquée pour pleurer. Devait-elle pleurer ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle laissait son corps se diriger vers son appartement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Si des policiers la croisaient, ils la prendraient pour une droguée, ou une violée. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était encore pire. Instinctivement, elle se dirigeait vers le seul endroit où elle pourrait trouver du réconfort. Là où elle se sentait en sécurité, peu importait ce qui pouvait arriver. Son frère.

Katsuya avait tant fait pour elle, sans lui elle serait aveugle. Il lui avait rendu la vue et il prenait soin d'elle autant qu'il le pouvait. Malgré sa tendance à la surprotéger, elle l'aimait plus que tout. Son frère avait toujours été là pour elle. Un jour, elle lui rendrait la pareille. Mais pas maintenant. Une fois de plus, Shizuka avait besoin de son aide, plus que tout. Elle souhaitait qu'il la prît dans ses bras en lui murmurant que tout se passerait bien. Cependant, serait-ce réellement le cas ?

« Shizuka ! »

Cette voix. Réagissant à son nom, l'adolescente se tourna lentement. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait marché jusque là. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle se tenait en bas de l'immeuble où elle vivait avec son frère depuis maintenant un certain moment. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle se trouvait dans le monde réel. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'il lui fallait à présent affronter la réalité.

Son frère se tenait derrière elle, il avait terminé sa journée et venait d'arriver. Il n'avait pas pensé trouver sa sœur devant l'immeuble, toutefois il en avait déduit qu'elle était sortie. Avec qui ? Cependant, elle se comportait bizarrement. Il ne la voyait que de dos, néanmoins il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi se tenait-elle immobile, sans bouger ? Pourquoi semblait-elle si effrayée ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Comme sortie d'un rêve, Shizuka sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner et de croiser ses yeux. Les siens vides semblèrent se remplir en le voyant. Elle avait l'air si perdu... Jônôchi ne comprenait pas. Il prit peur : qui avait osé toucher à sa précieuse petite-sœur ? Il appela à nouveau son nom, et ses yeux récupérèrent ce qu'ils possédaient de vie pour se remplir de larmes.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait. On lui avait dit que c'était ce qui arrivait après un état de choc. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait pas réagi au monde extérieur. À présent, elle ne parvenait pas à retenir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle se sentait affreusement vulnérable et l'était totalement. Elle avait besoin d'entendre son frère la réconforter, or il paraissait lui aussi entièrement désemparé par la situation.

Shizuka ouvrit la bouche, souhaitant appeler son nom. Comme si cela allait le faire se rapprocher d'elle. Comme s'il avait besoin d'une preuve qu'il s'agissait réellement d'elle, sa petite-sœur, devant lui. Toutefois, au moment où elle souhaita parler, aucun son ne sortit. Sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Non. En fait, c'était comme si elle n'avait plus de voix. Pourquoi ? Comment cela se faisait-il ? Elle se sentait soudainement mal. Sa tête tournait.

Alerté par ses paroles inachevées, Katsuya réalisa enfin la situation actuelle. Sa petite-sœur avait besoin de lui. Laissant tomber son sac, il se dirigea vers elle, la rattrapant alors qu'elle tombait. Il hurla son nom à nouveau, plusieurs fois, alors qu'elle reposait entre ses bras, inconsciente. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, mais le coupable paierait cher.

* * *

><p>De nombreuses gens lui avaient rendu visite depuis maintenant deux jours qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital. Tous avaient eu vent de sa situation et avaient souhaité prendre de ses nouvelles, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Shizuka les avait accueillis avec un sourire, mais rien d'autre. Elle ne pouvait même pas leur parler pour les remercier.<p>

L'adolescente n'avait pas peur des hôpitaux, comme beaucoup de personnes. Elle avait passé de nombreux mois, voire des années dans un lit d'hôpital, persuadée que ses yeux l'avaient abandonnée. Cependant, son frère lui avait redonné espoir et lumière. Grâce à lui, elle voyait encore les couleurs, la lumière du jour. Mais, cette fois, il ne pourrait rien faire. Elle ne savait pas si sa voix lui reviendrait un jour.

Les médecins avaient assuré à Katsuya qu'elle n'avait reçu aucune blessure physique, et qu'il s'agissait là d'un blocage psychologique. Il avait tenté de lui faire avouer ce qui avait bien pu la traumatiser à ce point, or elle n'en avait rien soufflé. Elle avait conservé un sourire sur son visage, lui indiquant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Comment le pouvait-il ? Comment rester assis sans rien faire alors que sa petite-sœur avait vécu un épisode traumatisant dont elle refusait de parler et dont il ne possédait pas le moindre indice ? Elle lui infligeait une torture psychologique, elle en était consciente. Et elle s'en voulait.

Son frère avait imaginé toutes sortes de scénarios en attendant le diagnostic du médecin, et les pires qu'il fût. Si sa sœur avait eu l'air si terrorisée, c'était parce qu'un homme l'avait touchée. Quel avait été son soulagement en apprenant que ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant, cela laissait une question sans réponse dans son esprit : que lui était-il réellement arrivé ? Jônôchi l'avait suppliée de le lui dire, toutefois elle s'était murée dans son silence. Il voulait faire payer la personne qui lui avait ôté la voix.

Lorsqu'il lui rendait visite, elle souriait toujours. Cependant, il sentait bien qu'elle se forçait. Qu'au fond d'elle-même, quelque chose la tourmentait à un point tel que sa voix ne sortait plus. Il désirait l'aider plus que tout. Si seulement elle pouvait à nouveau parler... Il ne s'agissait plus de la sœur qu'il connaissait. Elle était devenue une autre. Mais qui était donc parvenu à la changer à ce point ?

La colère, la haine, la frustration, l'impuissance le possédaient. Il voulait savoir. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Que gagnait-elle à le cacher ? Était-ce trop traumatisant pour le raconter ? Il avait juré de la protéger, il avait cherché l'argent pour guérir ses yeux, or aucune opération ne pourrait guérir sa voix, car celle-ci n'était aucunement endommagée. Ses cordes vocales fonctionnaient à merveille, or son esprit bloquait tout son qui tentait de s'échapper de sa gorge.

Jônôchi se frotta le front. Tant que sa petite-sœur persisterait dans son silence, il ne pourrait rien faire. Comment pourrait-il l'aider dans ces conditions ? Pourquoi souriait-elle si elle n'y mettait pas son cœur ? Plus elle cherchait à le rassurer, plus il s'inquiétait. Néanmoins, cela ne suffirait pas pour le dissuader de l'aider. Il sauverait sa sœur, coûte que coûte.

* * *

><p>Shizuka regardait la lune, pensive. Les heures de visite étaient finies depuis longtemps, à présent la plupart des patients dormaient. Sauf elle. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à dormir. Trop de choses reposaient dans son esprit pour que celui-ci se calmât et la laissât dormir. Elle se demandait parfois pourquoi elle avait réagi de la sorte. Elle avait cru être capable d'affronter la situation et de continuer à vivre sa vie.<p>

Pourtant, à ce moment précis, son esprit n'avait pu que lui crier de s'enfuir. L'horreur l'avait possédée et elle avait couru le plus loin possible, dans un état second dont elle s'était réveillée lorsque son frère l'avait appelée par son nom. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était retournée chez elle. Chez eux. Malgré le divorce de leurs parents, Shizuka avait finalement réussi à vivre à nouveau avec lui.

Elle s'en voulait de lui causer autant de tort. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas envie de lui en parler. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie de sa vie et l'apprendre ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Peut-être que sa voix finirait par revenir. Elle ne savait qu'en penser : c'était sans doute sa punition pour s'être enfuie. Ou bien pour avoir trop joué avec le feu.

Shizuka entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Une personne était entrée et se tenait devant la porte sans bouger. Les visites étaient terminées et les infirmières ne passaient pas dans sa chambre la nuit. Un seul être sur Terre était capable de venir dans sa chambre à une heure pareille. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Aucun ne prononça mot durant de longues minutes, créant un silence quelque peu désagréable. Shizuka avait toujours besoin de parler lorsqu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de quelqu'un. Elle détestait ce genre de silence. Il le savait très bien. Or, que dire ? Il n'allait sans doute pas engager la conversation, bien qu'il en fût le seul capable. Ou bien il attendrait qu'elle se tournât vers lui, ce qu'elle redoutait. Elle avait peur que les images de l'autre jour ne resurgissent si elle le voyait. Alors elle gardait le dos tourné.

Dans sa tête, elle lui hurlait de s'en aller. L'adolescente n'avait pas envie de l'affronter. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur de lui, néanmoins son esprit à présent le craignait. S'il restait ici, elle ne parviendrait jamais à dormir. Elle ne savait pas si elle réussirait à jour à dormir paisiblement comme autrefois. Elle sentait que sa vie avait pris un tournant décisif ce jour-là.

Les minutes passèrent, il ne bougea pas. Il attendait qu'elle se tournât, elle le savait. Il ne partirait pas avant, même si cela signifiait prendre le risque de croiser le chemin de son frère et de ses amis le lendemain matin. Il en était parfaitement capable. Cependant, si cela se produisait, elle devrait fournir des réponses qu'elle ne souhaitait pas donner. Il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Malgré les protestations de son esprit, Shizuka se tourna lentement afin de lui faire face. Ses yeux la transperçaient de toute part, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle ne parvenait pas à lire son regard : aucun reproche, aucune tristesse, aucune joie, rien. Elle avait cru en être capable, or ses efforts étaient réduits à néant dorénavant. Elle avait pensé que leurs chemins ne recroiseraient plus jamais, néanmoins cela s'avérait être faux. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi était-il venu ?

La muette aurait voulu poser ces questions, cependant la voix lui manquait. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle était en mesure d'accepter les réponses. Alors que son regard la traversait, elle revoyait des images de la scène de l'autre jour. Elle revoyait ce regard qui, d'ordinaire déjà si froid, avait radicalement changé... Shizuka ferma fort les yeux, rompant ainsi le contact. Elle n'osait pas poursuivre cette conversation sans paroles. Toutefois, sa voix la rappela à la réalité.

« Je vois que tu ne peux réellement plus parler. Ce qui s'est passé t'a donc vraiment bouleversée à ce point. »

Sa voix dénuée d'émotions résonnait dans la chambre d'hôpital. Shizuka serra les draps dans ses mains. Il n'était pas obligé d'en rajouter. Elle serra les mâchoires, souhaitant qu'il s'en allât. Elle ne voulait plus revoir ces images. Elle avait cru qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, au fond, or elle s'était trompée. Elle ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance. Au fond d'elle-même, elle se sentait trahie et idiote. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était joué d'elle depuis le début.

« C'est pourtant toi qui me l'as demandé. »

Hors d'elle, Shizuka lança son oreiller, néanmoins il se décala d'un pas, l'évitant en conséquence. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, cette fois, le souffle court comme si elle avait couru. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, mais son regard disait tout. Colère, peur, incompréhension... Tristesse. Il ne s'était pas attendu à lire ce sentiment. Pourquoi était-elle triste ? Elle avait décidé de son propre destin, dorénavant aucun retour en arrière n'était possible.

Ils restèrent dans ces positions encore de longs instants, ils ne se quittaient pas du regard. Il était venu avec un but : lui faire ses adieux. Au moment où il sortirait de cette chambre, leurs chemins ne se recroiseraient plus. Il n'aurait plus jamais affaire à elle. Cette relation serait terminée. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. C'était évident qu'elle aurait réagi de la sorte à cet instant précis. Elle n'était pas différente des autres, au final.

« Déteste-moi autant que tu le souhaites, mais tu ne peux pas me désigner comme étant le coupable. C'était ce que tu souhaitais, après tout. »

Sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir, il sortit de la chambre. Sous le choc, Shizuka n'avait pas remarqué que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle serra à nouveau le drap dans ses mains, laissant les larmes tomber dessus. Il avait raison. C'était uniquement de sa faute. Elle s'était surestimée et avait perdu. Elle l'avait perdu. Elle aurait dû écouter son frère depuis le début. Il lui avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas l'approcher. Mais elle n'en avait rien fait.

Ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, elle les entoura de ses bras puis y fourra son visage, pleurant silencieusement. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si vide ? Pourquoi était-elle si triste ? Si elle le pouvait, elle retournerait en arrière, elle ferait en sorte que cet événement ne se produisît pas. Néanmoins, cela serait de la pure hypocrisie, elle ne ferait que se mentir à elle-même et à lui. Il aurait fini par la rejeter si elle n'avait pas assisté à cette scène.

Shizuka se sentait perdue. Que croire, que faire ? Pour le moment, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait qu'attendre. Voir comment évoluerait la situation, quand bien même elle ne le reverrait sûrement jamais. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Ils étaient destinés à se retrouver face à un mur et obligés de se séparer. Il valait mieux que cela arrivât maintenant que plus tard encore, où cela aurait été bien douloureux...

Elle était bien contente qu'il fît nuit, ainsi nul ne viendrait la déranger. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle désirait seulement être seule. Nul n'était au courant. Personne ne comprendrait. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne se sentait pas assez courageuse pour avoir à tout raconter et assumer. Elle avait honte d'elle-même, de sa lâcheté. Elle aurait voulu être plus forte.

Shizuka s'était toujours reposée sur son frère inconsciemment. Elle avait toujours su qu'il l'aiderait dans n'importe quelle situation. Qu'au final, il lui pardonnerait tout... Elle le faisait constamment souffrir. C'était égoïste de sa part, elle s'en rendait bien compte. Et, maintenant, elle empirait la situation en le laissant dans l'ignorance. En réalité, elle avait peur. Peur qu'il cessât de l'aimer comme avant.

Ce qu'elle avait vu ne pouvait pas être traduit par des mots. Il fallait le vivre pour comprendre. Ce regard qu'elle avait croisé à ce moment-ci resurgit dans son esprit et elle enfouit encore plus son visage dans ses jambes, comme pour y rechercher du réconfort, une certaine sécurité. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier, qu'à présent il lui faudrait vivre avec, peu importait la difficulté.

Son cœur lui faisait mal. Elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes cardiaques. Shizuka était parfaitement consciente que cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa santé. En choisissant de s'enfuir, elle avait mis fin à leur relation. Son esprit l'avait emporté sur son cœur. Elle avait eu du mal à le regarder en face lors de sa visite. Elle se serait apparemment trompée depuis le début. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Parce qu'elle n'était pas assez forte.

Lorsqu'elle le lui avait demandé, elle avait cru pouvoir endurer la vérité. Or, cela ne s'était pas avéré être le cas. Elle s'était enfuie, telle une lâche, une fois face à la réalité. Elle n'avait pas pu la supporter. Elle éprouvait une sensation de dégoût en repensant à lui, toutefois ce pincement au cœur restait présent : que se serait-il passé si elle était restée jusqu'au bout sans flancher ? Aurait-elle réellement pu supporter la réalité ? Peu importait le résultat, leur relation n'aurait plus été la même.

Shizuka leva à nouveau les yeux vers la lune qui se trouvait toujours là, elle. Lui aussi la regardait, peut-être. Au moins, il se trouvait sous la même lune qu'elle. À quoi pensait-il ? Regrettait-il ce qui s'était passé ? Sûrement pas. Était-il blessé au fond de lui-même ? Difficile à savoir, il gardait toutes ses émotions pour lui-même. Il était sur le point de s'ouvrir à elle, jusqu'à ce fameux événement. Si elle avait passé l'épreuve avec succès, elle aurait définitivement gagné sa confiance. Or, elle avait échoué.

L'adolescente s'en voulait de paraître aussi faible. De ne pas être arrivée à gagner sa confiance entière et totale. Elle en était l'unique responsable, c'était elle qui avait provoqué cet événement. Si elle n'avait rien demandé, ils ne se seraient pas séparés. Pourtant, il avait fallu qu'elle le lui demandât. Elle avait cru qu'elle était prête à tout accepter. Comme elle avait eu tort. Elle en payait les conséquences.

Shizuka essuya les larmes qui coulaient, refusant de pleurer plus longtemps. Il avait raison, il n'était pas coupable. Ou du moins, pas directement. Elle avait elle-même provoqué cette situation. Elle ne pouvait pas rejeter éternellement la faute ni se lamenter sur son sort. Si elle continuait de la sorte, elle ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses, Katsuya souffrirait. Elle devait penser à son frère.

Elle vivait dans une nouvelle réalité qu'elle avait créée elle-même. Même si elle avait perdu sa voix et son premier amour, la jeune Kawai ne pouvait pas se laisser aller éternellement. Elle devait affronter cette nouvelle vie dans laquelle elle vivrait dès lors. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant d'effacer ce regard perçant qu'elle avait croisé et qui continuait de la hanter...

* * *

><p>La soirée était déjà bien avancée et avait commencé remarquablement bien. La Kaiba Corporation avait décroché un contrat de plusieurs millions sur lequel le jeune directeur travaillait depuis plusieurs mois. Après de nombreux sacrifices et d'heures de travail, il y était parvenu. Ce soir-là, il se trouvait en compagnie d'autres hommes d'affaires de la plus haute importance. Et il comptait bien mettre une fois de plus sa société en avant.<p>

Seto, l'air toujours froid et distant, aimait aller droit au but. Il détestait tous ces rapaces qui tournaient autour du pot en espérant endormir l'ennemi. Néanmoins, il ne se laissait pas prendre. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir une fois de plus. Il était le meilleur directeur de l'histoire de la Kaiba Corporation et il en était parfaitement conscient. Il ne laisserait pas ces hypocrites prendre le dessus sur lui. Malgré son jeune âge, on le prenait rapidement au sérieux après avoir travaillé avec lui : il ne faisait pas partie de ces idiots qui se laissaient endormir. Nul ne le manipulerait à sa guise.

D'ordinaire, il ne venait jamais accompagné à ces réunions, jugeant inutile la présence de personnes non concernées par ces affaires. Il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt d'une présence féminine durant ces repas d'affaires. « Elles calment l'atmosphère et mettent en valeur l'homme qu'elles accompagnent », lui avait-on dit. Foutaises. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à embaucher une femme pour l'accompagner le temps d'une soirée. Elle ne ferait que le gêner.

Toutefois, ce soir-là, la plupart des hommes avec lesquels il devait parler affaires se trouvaient en compagnie de femmes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Il n'avait pas envie de les regarder. Il se moquait bien de savoir ce qu'elles pensaient de la soirée. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elles pour gagner un contrat, il ne dépendait que de lui-même.

Ils avaient parlé durant des heures, avant de tomber sur un accord commun qui était profitable à tous. Seto s'était finalement mis à l'écart, lassé de ces mondanités et buvait silencieusement un verre, jugeant qu'il était bientôt temps de rentrer. Maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il était inutile de perdre son temps. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, une femme vint à sa rencontre. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux de toute la soirée, ce qui avait eu le don de l'énerver. Il fut sur le point de l'ignorer lorsque ses paroles le prirent de court.

« Vous agissez de manière froide, monsieur Kaiba, mais je suis sûre que vous cachez votre véritable personnalité. Pourquoi ne pas la montrer ? »

Il avait fallu qu'elle dît _cela_. Elle aurait pu dire n'importe quoi, qu'elle le trouvait beau, intelligent, mais non. Il avait fallu qu'elle prononçât exactement les paroles qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Cette femme souhaitait le séduire, néanmoins elle avait choisi les mauvais mots. Elle n'aurait pas pu faire pire. Plus que tout, il refusait de penser à _cela_.

« La dernière personne à qui je l'ai montrée en a perdu l'usage de sa voix. »

Sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir, Seto quitta le hall puis monta dans la limousine qui l'attendait. Ce n'était pas son genre de répondre lorsqu'on lui faisait ce genre d'approche, or il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls en repensant à ce qui s'était produit une semaine auparavant. De toute manière, cela n'avait aucune importance. Cette femme n'était personne et il ne lui avait donné aucune information compromettante. Il se moquait bien de son avis sur le sujet.

Il ordonna froidement à son chauffeur de prendre la direction de sa demeure, tandis que ses pensées se dirigeaient ailleurs. Il avait refusé d'y songer durant une semaine, se noyant dans le travail comme il l'avait toujours fait dans le but de ne plus penser. Il s'agissait là d'une technique qui marchait à tous les coups. Il avait cru pouvoir oublier, or cette femme avait tout fait resurgir dans son esprit en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Une certaine colère l'envahit. Il n'avait pas besoin de telles pensées, il avait une société à gérer. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une page de sa vie qui avait été définitivement tournée une semaine plus tôt. Il n'était pas homme à ressasser le passé, tout le monde le savait. Alors pourquoi y repensait-il ? Pourquoi ces images revenaient-elles dans sa tête alors qu'il avait tout fait pour les chasser ? Ce n'était pas normal. Rien n'était normal. Ne pouvait-il simplement pas oublier cet épisode ?

Kaiba soupira d'énervement en regardant distraitement dehors. C'était de l'histoire ancienne, elle ne méritait pas d'être rappelée. Dans quel intérêt ? Il n'en voyait aucun. Ce n'était que du temps perdu. Il en avait gaspillé suffisamment à cette époque-ci en sa compagnie. Au final, elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Elle avait fui devant lui, comme tout le monde. Si elle était aussi insignifiante, alors pourquoi pensait-il à elle ?

Mis à part Yûgi et Mokuba, nul ne se trouvait à son niveau, le monde était peuplé d'insectes insignifiants qu'il était en mesure d'écraser d'un simple geste de la main. Pendant tout ce temps il l'avait cru différente de son frère qui ne valait absolument rien. Imaginer qu'elle faisait partie de ces personnes inutiles avait été dur au début. Il ne l'admettrait pas, mais cela l'était encore.

Les femmes portaient malheur, pourquoi l'avait-il oublié ? Sa mère l'avait abandonné en mourant, le laissant seul avec son petit-frère. Plus que tout, elles étaient de redoutables manipulatrices, la preuve, celle-là était parvenue à lui faire croire qu'elle l'aimait suffisamment pour accepter n'importe quoi. Le pire, c'était qu'il y avait réellement cru. Il n'avait pas douté une seconde d'elle.

Un dossier dans les mains, Seto tenta de travailler, or il n'y parvint pas. Le travail lui avait toujours permis d'effacer toutes ces pensées encombrantes, pourtant cette fois cela ne marchait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à l'ôter de son esprit. Il était incapable de se concentrer et d'être productif. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, le directeur de la Kaiba Corporation ne pouvait pas se permettre de se reposer sur ses lauriers après avoir signé cet énorme contrat en pensant que c'était suffisant. Ce n'était jamais suffisant.

Seto tourna machinalement la tête vers la fenêtre, fixant la lune inconsciemment. Elle avait toujours aimé regarder le ciel de la nuit en disant des choses stupides, comme quoi chaque étoile était un mort qui leur était cher et veillait sur eux. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour dire des choses pareilles. Il avait toujours donné l'impression de l'ignorer, néanmoins, à force, il avait fini par l'entendre.

Le jeune homme referma violemment le dossier. Il ne parvenait pas à travailler. S'il se forçait dans ces conditions, il ferait des erreurs, ce qu'il ne se pardonnerait pas. Jamais il ne donnerait satisfaction à tous ces rapaces qui attendaient le moindre faux pas pour l'éjecter de sa position au sein de la société. Il se remettrait au travail en rentrant, c'était la limousine qui le dérangeait. Voilà.

Il y avait beaucoup d'étoiles cette nuit-là. Les nuages étaient peu nombreux, donnant l'occasion à la lune de briller. C'était bientôt la pleine lune, il dormirait mal cette nuit-là. Quelle idiotie que d'inventer une nuit pareille chaque mois, il s'agissait là d'une erreur grotesque. Il se concentrerait donc sur son travail, il avait encore de nouvelles plate-formes de jeux en cours de conception et qu'il comptait bien terminer au plus vite. Ce ne serait pas la première nuit blanche de sa vie.

Kaiba était bien content à ce moment précis que nul ne fût en mesure de le voir. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son regard froid reflétait vraisemblablement quelque émotion à ce moment précis, il détourna la tête de la fenêtre. Assez de temps perdu ainsi, il n'était pas en vacances non plus. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cet événement modifier le cours de sa vie, il ne devait pas en donner plus d'importance que ce qu'il avait réellement.

Après tout, tout était fini. Il ne la reverrait jamais, il était allé la voir cette nuit-là à l'hôpital dans le but de lui faire ses adieux et c'était à présent fait. Ce passage de son existence était terminé, jamais plus il ne reviendrait. Il avait fait le bon choix en l'écartant de sa vie, puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu l'accepter entièrement. Il aurait dû s'en douter, elle était bien trop faible. Il avait bien fait de mettre fin à leur relation, il n'éprouvait aucun regret.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si triste ?

* * *

><p><strong>Juste une idée qui me passait par la tête. J'ai u<strong>**n ou deux autres OS que je vous ferai partager plus tard. J'ai aussi un projet de fic longue que je commencerai sans doute cet été, après avoir écrit plus de chapitres de ma fic de One Piece.**

**J'avais une idée pour la "véritable nature" de Kaiba, mais j'ai pensé que l'expliquer ferait trop, que ça casserait le rythme. J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu.**


End file.
